


Stand by Me

by Veillein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein
Summary: Fredi Bobic is not sure if he should regret that he chose to be a good friend of Niko Kovac. He was afraid to face the fact that he was attracted by a beautiful man, and he needs to face the fact...
Relationships: Niko Kovač / Fredi Bobič
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Stand by Me

“I’ve told you, you would regret joining Bayern München.” Fredi Bobic said.  
“No, you didn’t. ” Niko retorted, he was surprised how he could remember their last dialogue so clearly, especially he was so drunk at the moment, “What you said was, I would regret leaving you like that. ”  
“Do you?”  
“Do I regret joining that fucken club?”  
“Do you regret leaving me like that?”  
Niko is so drunk, just like that night they were together. Fredi had to hold his face with two hands so that he could look into his eyes.  
“No.”  
Niko looks back, answers without any hesitation.  
“You heartless bastard.”  
“If I were I won’t get hurt.”  
Niko gives him a faint smile.  
He looks worn out. Fredi’s heart aches when he notices a new wrinkle on his friend’s beautiful face. Niko seems to enjoy the warmth of Fredi’s hands on his face. His eyes closed, cheeks rest on Fredi’s hand and rub back and forth unconsciously like a kitten. Fredi could bet he is drunk, again. The unshaved mustache causes an itchy feeling through Fredi’s palm to his heart, just like that night, and Fredi’s heart becomes softened.  
“I regret. ” He murmured. “ I shouldn’t let you go.”

===========================

Fredi Bobic is one of Niko Kovac’s best friends. It is not a piece of news but a fact everyone knows since about 15 years ago, when they were still players and they played for Hertha. Those were great times and great memories for both of them. 

Fredi is not sure if he should regret that he chose to be a good friend of Niko. He was young and stupid, too afraid to face the fact that he was attracted by a beautiful man. Niko Kovac, who accidentally to be his teammate. 

No. Fredi corrects his memories. Niko cannot be described as handsome at that time. He was disfigured by his broken nose when he was a player. But Niko still looked attractive, with his exotic eastern facial appearance, his solemn and melancholy temperament, his soft black hairs, his petite but shapely muscular body, his warped, fruity, beautiful buttocks…Fredi could hardly move his eyes from those buttocks once Niko happened to ask him for help to put a cryoanalgesia plaster on his coccyx. He would never let Niko know that he got an erection when Niko turned his back and pulled down his shorts until his buttocks were half-naked to expose that urgent analgesic action required part of his body. 

And Niko never finds out how Fredi feels for him. He trusts Fredi as his best friend, enjoys his accompany, and never suspects those intimate touches between them were already beyond the border of friendship. In that sense, Niko is horribly innocent. But Fredi cannot take advantage of that. He cannot betray Niko’s trust, especially Robert Kovac is always there, who is younger but not stupid at all, always keeps an alert eye on those who around his brother. Fredi almost caught by him once, when Niko was napping on his knees in their movie night and Rebort went to the toilet, Fredi collected all his courage to steal a kiss from Niko. Before his trembling lips touched Niko’s, he heard the toilet flush. Fredi sat straight immediately and pretended nothing happened. But still he could feel the younger Kovac’s eyes narrowed with suspicion on him the whole night. He no longer dared to lean so close to Niko, to steal a kiss from him again, even Rebort was a thousand miles away. 

But he still remembered the soft breath between Niko’s lips, as warm and sweet as the tinges of spring, mixed with the smell of choc mint and spicy vanilla nuances, which he could have tasted in one more centimeter, which he tasted hundreds of times in his dreams. 

Fredi buried his desire deeply into his heart. He can deal with it himself, and be a thoughtful friend. He invited Niko to be the head coach of Eintracht Frankfurt when he was out of a job. It was a risky decision. Frankfurt was fighting a relegation battle, and he just handed over his team to a young coach who had never coached in a club before，not to mention that he was sacked by the Croatian Federation and out of job for almost half a year. All his official coaching experience were only 18 games. Fredi believes his friend’s capability in coaching, but there were so many experienced coaches on earth, why Niko Kovac? Fredi could find a thousand reasons to convince the committee members, the fans and the journalists. But the only reason, he knew it very clearly in the bottom of his heart, is that he wants to work with Niko, so that he could keep him around every day, just like before, the old days when they were teammates and they fought together for the same goal.

It turned out to be the best decision Fredi had ever made for Eintracht Frankfurt. But also the worst decision for his life. Yes, now he could keep Niko around. They could have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together everyday, travel from city to city with the team every week, he even needn’t get out of his office to see Niko on the training ground every minute ‘cause the training ground was just under his office window. And Fredi found it was the cruelest torture for him, when he could keep Niko around but keep secret how he feels for him. 

He found Niko was more attractive than ever before. 

Not only because his broken nose was repaired. No one could deny Niko is good looking, but there is something more. He is resplendent, with elegant maturity at his age, like a full blooming rose, seductive, sexy in coaching suit, erotic in casual wear. Fredi would like to accuse him of wearing that white suit shirt without suit, which fits his body so well, draws the craziest sensual fantasies…

And Niko has no awareness of his magnetism at all.

Or maybe not. 

Fredi noticed how good Niko is at encouraging his players to fight for him, not only on the pitch but also in the dressing room. When Fredi was told Ante Rebic and Luke Jovic were fighting each other during the training course, he thought it was because they came from two countries hating each other. He brought the two burly youth to his office and gave them a talk about the internationalism spirit of Eintracht Frankfurt. 

Until he saw the way Ante kissing Niko. 

It was in a game. Ante scored. He ignored his teammates rushing to him to celebrate, the exciting Croatian youth ran through half of the pitch to Niko, hug him so tight with two arms around his wrist as if there was no one else. 

“I want my reward. ”

“The game is not over yet. ”

“You promised. ”

The Croatians talked in their own language but Fredi still could hear them, and he cannot help to be curious about what Niko had promised to the boy. 

“…not now. Ante, I said. ”

Niko sounded annoyed. 

Ante let him go reluctantly, but before he ran back to the pitch, he turned back suddenly, before Niko could scold him, he held Niko’s head with two hands and stole a kiss quickly, on that skin very close to Niko’s lips.

Fredi’s eyes open wide. Then he saw the jealous look on Luke Jovic’s face，jealous and furious, like a beaten dog. Fredi recognized that look as if he was standing in front of the mirror of his bathroom. 

Fredi lost sleep that night. He decided in the morning, he had to talk to Niko, to figure it out ——

He caught Niko in the dressing room, all the players had got dressed up and left, except Ante, who seemed to plan to stay alone with Niko before the training session officially began, for a secret talk, or a secret kiss, maybe. Fredi thought glumly. The boy had been sitting there, changing his shoes for about 5 minutes. Until he realized Fredi had no intention of leaving them alone, he dragged himself to his feet reluctantly, left Fredi with a really dark look on his face.

Well, Fredi shrugged, he knew what exactly Ante felt, while he was a player, he used to try to create opportunities to stay with Niko alone. When he was interrupted by someone totally senseless, he would also curse his day.

Anyway, now he is with Niko, in the dressing room, alone.

“Are you going out with Ante?” Fredi went directly, pretended to be just curious.

“Are you out of your mind? Ante is like my son.” Niko rolled his eyes, “Foster son. Anyway, I am old enough to be his father.” 

“A son wouldn’t kiss his father in that way. ”

“He does have some romantic fancy. ” Niko admitted. “We all have some romantic fancies about someone when we were young.”

Fredi couldn’t agree more. And he still has romantic fancy though he is no longer young. 

Then he heard Niko continued: “So I turn the boy’s enthusiasm to me into the enthusiasm to football. I promised him that he can kiss me if he goals in the game. You’ve already seen the encouraging effect.” 

Fredi stunned. He took some seconds to find his tongue. “How could you…And what’s next? What else did you promise he? If he goals in the final of ligapokal and you will let him fuck you?”

“Why would I make such a promise? ” Niko looked at him with surprise, “We are very likely to win the pokal and there is a high probability he will goal. I promised him I will go out with him if we win the league, very little chance, bet my bottom.”

Fredi was totally speechless. He stood there and looked Niko changed his casual clothes into the trainers. He is too familiar with Fredi to care about being naked before him. Fredi tried not to stare at his compelling bottoms. 

“Niko, ” He shouldn’t ask but he cannot help himself, “It’s just a hypothesis, but will you go out with me if we win the league?”

“No. It’s your job.”

Niko winked, grabbed his training notebook and left the dressing. Fredi stood there alone and regretted why he would ask such a stupid question.

TBC


End file.
